Never love him?
by Pandamonsta1
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN!ALL MISTAKES WILL BE FIXED AND WILL BE MUCH LONGER :D.. Sasusaku slight of Itasaku
1. sad memory

**His return:**

Sakura layed on her bed.She coulding stop thinking about the pain _he_ cause her.Sakura wanted to cry forever."It's been three years from his return" Sakura thought.Sakura still loved Sasuke.But now was the day to forget her feelings for him forever.He hurt her so bad. She still remembers the day he returned.

Flashback:Three years ago

_"SAKURA" Naruto yelled."what"Sakura said really annoyed."Teme's back".Sakura gasped.She couldn't believe that Sasuke her true love was back."Where is he?"she said."He's in the hokage's office"Naruto said sadly.Sakura saw this .She asked"what's wrong Naruto".Naruto didn't want to break her heart ,she was too broken."Sakura don't go to the hokage's office now" he said.Sakura was confused. "why". "Just please Sakura"Naruto begged. "Fine "Sakura said. The next day came.Sakura was walking down the street to go to work.Sakura felt something bad.She then heared moans.She went to see where it coming from.It came from a dark valley. Sakura was shocked and so sad.She saw the love of her life makeing out with another girl.The girl was pretty.but Sakura was hurt.She ran away from there.At the hospital she was so sad.She finished her shift.She went home .Sakura couldnt get it out off her mind.She started to sing.She thought she would never have a happy ending._

_LET´S TALK THIS OVER._

_IT´S NOT LIKE WE´RE DEAD.  
WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?  
WAS IT SOMETHING YOU SAID?  
DON´T LEAVE ME HANGING  
IN A CITY SO DEAD,  
HELD UP SO HIGH  
ON SUCH A BREAKABLE THREAD._

YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW  
AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE.

YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED.  
WE WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT WE LOST IT.  
ALL OF OUR MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY.  
ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING.  
SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING.

YOU´VE GOT YOUR DUMB FRIENDS.  
I KNOW WHAT THEY SAY.  
THEY TELL YOU I´M DIFFICULT  
BUT SO ARE THEY.  
BUT THEY DON´T KNOW ME.  
DO THEY EVEN KNOW YOU?  
ALL THE THINGS YOU HIDE FROM ME,  
ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DO.

YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW  
AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE.

YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED.  
WE WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT WE LOST IT.  
ALL OF MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY.  
ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING.  
SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING.

IT´S NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE THERE.  
THANKS FOR ACTING LIKE YOU CARE  
AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE.  
IT´S NICE TO KNOW WE HAD IT ALL.  
THANKS FOR WATCHING AS I FALL  
AND LETTING ME KNOW WE WERE DONE.

SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING.  
SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING  
End of flashback:

Then she started to cry.

**to be continued...**

**Hope you liked it.It was my first story.So no flames.PLZ.**


	2. The decision

The Decision:

Sakura still sad.She couldn't take it ,she had to leave. After she lost all her friend.She felt so lonely.Most of all the pain she still had on her wrist.

Flashback:

_It was team seven's training day. Of course Sasuke was first_._Sakura came and asked"hey Sasuke-kun do you want to train together?" "..." "Come on Sasuke-kun, it's going to be challenging "she said.Sasuke stayed silent.Then said "you're annoying me Sakura" 'sorry sas- ."NO LET ME FINISH SAKURA." "You are WEAK AND WORTHLESS" A few seconds later."Okay fine .here is you're stupid training .Sasuke grad Sakura by the wrist really hard and threw her to a tree.After Sasuke said " you know Sakura ,I need you to GET A LIFE FOR ONCE." Afer that he left her without caring. She was holding her wrist to stop the bleeding.She knew he broke her wrist.She started to cring again._

End of flashback:

She saw her wrist .He left a a permanent mark in her wrist.She had to make a decision.Take the offer to leave the village or say and suffer more.The offer to change her life and become an akatsuki member.And let all the pain go away.She doesn't want to cry. She wants to learn to hate. Sakura was listening to Hate by Plain White T's on her ipod.The song really meant what she was going through. So she made her decision. That will help her understand more what she's going through or get her more pain.

**Sorry it's short but still my first fic.plz go easy on me.review plz. ja ne.**

**Darkblossom895. and if there is spelling mistakes sorry too!**


	3. Leaving?

**(AN: some of the other characters are on the next chap.)**

**Leaving?**

Sasuke's house:

Sasuke was laying down on his bed.Team 7 had training today .Everyone was there except Sakura.She would make the team happy when she came. " Why didn't she come today?" Sasuke thought. "Was she afraid of me now ?" he thought.He caused Sakura so much pain and he knew that. But he didn't care. He still needed to kill his brother. So, emotions can't be used. He could only gain hate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's house:

Sakura made her decision. She is going to join the akatsuki .So Sakura started to pack all the things she needed.She missed training.The only reason why she didn't go to training is not to bother Sasuke. She didn't want to bother him or get him mad anymore. She remembered how she lost her friends. Hinata told them that she would just use Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Everyone believed her. Naruto was on a mission that day. He didin't know that and still now he doesn't know what Hinata said.(**AN**:**I made Hinata mean for this story only ,she's too shy ,so I made her like this' sorry Hinata fans).**She felt so lonely .It felt as Naruto was her only friend/brother. "Now wait for midnight and leave the villlage ." she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Midnight:

Sakura was walking on the road to leave the village forever and start a new life. She wrote a letter explaining why she left. Also that she didn't want to be chased down, just left alone. She passed the village gates. Now she was in the forest. She had to wait for Itachi to leave. "Well I see you came Sakura." Itachi said. "Well let's just leave Itachi." Sakura said. "Very well Sakura let's go." he answered. With that they both left.

**to be continued...**

**so how was it? Plz review **

**Darkblossom895**


	4. shocked!

**AN: I'm thinking of deleting this story **

**you chose to delete it or keep on going.**

**vote!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shocked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Morning came to the village.Team 7 had training today.

Everyone came except Sakura again.

"Sakura is going to be late." kakashi said.

"Sakura-chan is going to be here."Naruto told him.Thirty minutes passed by.Naruto was shocked she didn't come.

"Let's go to her house to see why didn't she come,Kakashi-sensei?"he asked.

"Fine Naruto."

You coming teme?"

"hn."

* * *

They arrived to Sakura's house.Naruto turned the door knob. 

He was suprised that it was opened.

"Let's suprise Sakura-chan"Naruto said.But they didn't know

they would be the ones .Naruto entered Sakura's room.

"It's empty"

"She's probably at the hospital working today."Sauke told Naruto.

Naruto saw something on her bed.

"Hold on teme"

He picked up the envelope.It had all their names on it.

"I think it's for us."

He opened the letter.It said...

_Dear Naruto.Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei_

_By now I left the village.I couldn't stand the pain anymore._

_It all hurted me.Like Sasuke said I am weak,annoying and a worthless girl._

_I left to make you feel more happy.All I wanted from you all was your happiness._

_But I gave you saddness and annoyness.I'm saying good-bye.Maybe we'll meet again._

_Tell Hinata ,she was right at first.But then I only want to complete team 7 and take of Naruto._

_I want to be like a family. You got your wish Sasuke.I am leaving you and stop loving you._

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you all.PLEASE DON'T COME AND GET ME.PLease._

_Good-bye,_

_Sakura_

"TEMEEEEEEEEE"

"what"

"look"Naruto passed the letter to Sasuke.Kakashi and Sasuke read it.Both were shocked.

Tears of anger went down Naruto's face.

"YOU FUCKEN TEME."

"YOU MADE HER SAD AND LEAVE."

"YOU HEARTLESS PERSON." "SHE GAVE HER HEART TO YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU CALL HER THINGS" Naruto got quiet.then he said"Are you happy now Sasuke?" "Now that she's gone forever" "huh" "are you listening to me" More tears ran down his face.

"I was right ,you don't deserve her teme"

"Your her saddness Sasuke" Sasuke and Kakashi were still shocked.Sasuke felt guilt.

* * *

"Sakura..." Sauke whispered.Sasuke walked home."She left.."he said.He got home. 

_"and it's all my fault"_ Sasuke thought.

**To be continued...**

**Plz review**

**Darkblossom895 **


	5. forgot the past or not or A chance

**A/N:I AM SOOOOO SORRY I UPDATED IT LATE .**

**THANKS FOR THE VOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THEN STORY WILL GO ON.**

**1.Do you want to have Sakura keep her **_**special power **_**now ??????**

**2.Have Sakura remember her dark past?????**

**3. Or both of them.**

**VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Never love him?

Forgot the past or not??

Sasuke's house:

Sasuke was in his room.He remembers Sakura .He never meant for

her to go that far .He thought she might just leave him alone.He

looked at his desk.He saw the _music box._His head started to hurt.

The _music box _started to play.

"aahhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed.

"_why does my head hurt?" _he thought.

Flashback:

_Seven-year old Sasuke was walking down the street.In a dark alley,he _

_heared crying.A pink haired girl was crying.He saw blood on her.He _

_went up to her.She didn't see him.She felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you ok?"Sasuke asked._

_"Why would you care.no one does" she told him._

_She got up.She started to run away .Sasuke went after her.Sasuke and _

_she ended up in the forest.Sasuke caught her hand.She looked at him._

_Sasuke looked in her eyes.He saw sadness,sorrow and used.She looked _

_away._

_"why did you follow me?" she asked._

_"are you ok?"he asked._

_"are you going to run away like the other people?" she said._

_"no"he answered her._

_She looked at him .He looked back.He hugged her.She didn't do anything._

_She stayed still.Then she started to cry.Sasuke holded her as she cried.He _

_felt bad for her.He wanted to cry too.But he couldn't't.He felt nothing._

_she started to sing._

_"na na naaaaa na na na na naaa naan"she sang_**(A/N:the song is from the music **

**box in Elfen Lied)**_He listened to her.Then she dissapeared.Sasuke looked for _

_her.But she was gone.In the wind he can hear her voice._

_"My name is Sakura.Thanks for making me feel better.I hope we meet _

_again."he heared._

_After he listened ,he heared her giggle._

End of flashback:

"The music box" Sasuke said.

"That girl was Sakura.The one I loved was her all this time"he said to himself.

He looked at the box.It brought him the memory of Sakura.But now that she's

gone he can't do anything about it or can he???

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto looked out the window.He remembered Sakura's smiles.That would

always make him feel better.She was a little sister to him.He need to get her back.

"Sakura" he said.

He looked at the picture they took when the were first team seven.First Sasuke left .

But now he was back and she's gone.Tears ran down Naruto's face.All the tears he

used for the people he loved.

"why?"

That was his question.He knew the letter was not the real reason she left.He could

tell it was something else.

"why did you leave?"

All he wants is the answer to that question.He want her back with him.He want team seven

to be together again.He never wanted this to happen.What happen when he was on the mission?

When he returned she was different.he wasn't the same from that day.He need to know.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up the sky.They saw her face.Her smile.Her happiness.

"_We will get you back Sakura_." they both thought.

* * *

Deep in the forest:

Sakura was walking with Itachi.Both side by side.Sakura felt pain in her heart for an

odd reason.Itachi looked at her.She was beautiful to him.His foolish little brother was

blind to see how she was.Now it was his chance for her heart.

"Sakura" he said.

"Yes Itachi-san" she said.

"I need to tell you something"

"um oh tell me"

This was his chance.He was going to tell her her loved her more than anything.He smiled

at this chance.

* * *

Sasuke's house:

Sasuke felt like he was going to lose someone.And that someone was _Sakura_.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**I might put the next chapter after the votes.**

**If I get around 5-8 reviews and votes.**

**Darkblossom895**


	6. loving you and my past ?

**

* * *

**

(a/n: I'm soooooooo sorry that the chapter is late.I've

**been having lots of hw and lots of things to do. Btw I **

**letting Sakura have a dark past. I hope u enjoy it = )**

Loving you and my past ?

In the forest:

Sakura and Itachi are walking deeper and deeper in the

woods.

"What were you saying Itachi ?"

"ummmm... I was saying"

This was Itachi chance to make Sakura his, but something felt

wrong like he didn't want to do this.He felt like letting Sasuke

get another chance to tell her he loves her.

_" what am I thinking.I hate Sasuke .He hurt her so many time _

_that why would I ever give him a chance ?" _he thought.

_" Itachi-san looks like he's thinking of something"_ Sakura thought.

Sakura looked at the sky.It was night time.The star looked

beautiful.She looked down.She couldn't stop of thinking how

much pain Sasuke gave her .But it all started because of her.

She was so stupid to trust him and believe and even love him.

It was a stupid decision to believe Sasuke.Silent tears went down

her face.

_" how can I be so stupid? He said he loved me but it was all a lie."_

Itachi looked up and looked at Sakura.His eyes widen.He saw

her crying.

_" did I do something?"_ he thought.

"Sakura are you ok ?"

"huh"

"are you?"

"oh yea I'm fine"

He looked at her.He raise his hand.Sakura stayed still.

_" Is he going to slap me?"_

Sakura started to cry more.She remembered.

Flashback:

_"no .no .no don't hit me please" 5 year-old Sakura begged._

_"hahaha why should I Sa-ku-ra?" his dad said._

_"what did I do ?" She asked._

_He raised his hand.Then slapped her across the face,which _

_made her flying and hit the wall hard.Blood came down her _

_mouth and almost her whole body.She started to cry._

_"look Sakura I only took you cause I loved your mother but _

_now that she's not here ,I can do anything to you." he said._

_"but y-you promised mommy"_

_"I did but I don't keep my promises.If you tell her I did this _

_to you,I'll kill her."_

_Sakura looked shocked._

_"o-ok"_

_"good girl, now clean this up"_

_"yes father"_

_Then he picked her up by the hair.He came close to her._

_He whispered in her ear "it's master when she's not home."._

_Then he screamed in her ear "DO YOU UNDERSTAND SAKURA"._

_This hurt her so much.She was always abused when her _

_mom was not home.She hated this._

_"y-yes I understand .. Master"_

_"very well"_

_With that he left.He close the door with force.Leaving a hurt _

_and cry Sakura.The only question she asked was.. "why why me?"_

End of Flashback:

Then Itachi wiped away the tears.Then he did something

that shocked her.He ...

* * *

With Sasuke and Naruto:

Sasuke and Naruto's team were running through the forest.

They got the mission to get Sakura back.Sasuke didn't

have enough sleep because he couldn't stop thinking of Sakura.

Sasuke wanted her back to show her how much he loved her.But

what he doesn't want is for Sakura to hate.That's what always went

though his head.

"I can sense Sakura's Chakra" one of the anbu said.

that was made Sasuke's Heart jump in joy.He never felt this much joy.

"Her chakra is very strong and close." the anbu said again.

_"I can finally tell her about my real feelings for her,when we get back _

_to the village with her."_Sasuke thought happily.

They ran and ran.Sasuke can almost see Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi:

He ... he hugged her like no tomorrow.She felt tears running down .

But the tears were not of sadness but happiness.Nobody hugged

her like that.Everyone hated her and didn't care about her.She hugged

him back.Then Sakura felt tears on her shoulder. Itachi was ...crying.She

hugged him more tighter also like no tomorrow.

"Itachi... Itachi"She said while she ws crying.

"You have no Idea how I feel do you?" he said while crying also.

"Sakura I... I love you" he said.

Her eyes widen,then she smiled.She was happy that someone cared

for her .She didn't care if he was evil ,but she realised that she also

started liking him too.She would tell him her feelings too.

"Itachi I.. I love you too." she said.

They let go of each other.Itachi blushed.then he asked ...

" can .. I.. umm .kiss you...? he said.

Sakura smiled then leaned forward.She was going to give Itachi her

first kiss .But what she didn't know was that her first was stole by

Sasuke when he left the village.Itachi also leaned forward.Their lips met.

Tears ran down her face .She was so happy.Itachi then licked her lower

lip for entrance.She let him.Their tounges met.They kissed with so much

passion.But they didn't see Sasuke and their group.Sasuke was shocked

to see Sakura kissing his own brother.He looked down.

_"I've lost her"_he thought.He looked up then Naruto came in.

"Sakura" Naruto said.

That surprised Sakura and Itachi.Their lips parted.Itachi's looked at them

like wanting to kill them.Sakura was so surprised to see them.Her eyes were

so wide of shockness.

"N-Naruto...S-Sasuke" she said suprised and shocked.

_"did they see me kiss Itachi?" _she thought and asked.

"We're here to take Miss Haruno-san back" said one of the anbu.

" But I didn't kidnap her she came all by herself ,she came willing" Itachi said.

" grrrrrrrrrrrr NO SHE DIDN'T "Naruto screamed very mad.

"y-you did something to her to go with you right Sakura-chan?" he said.

"right Sakura-chan?" he repeated again.

" I asked him if I can go with him" Sakura said in a low voice and looking down.

" your playing right Sakura-chan .I know you are." Naruto said.

"Like I said I asked him and Itachi is right Naruto,I don't want to repeat myself!" she said.

"..." Naruto stayed quiet.

"Now we must leave right Itachi-san?" she said.

"No you are not leaving .You coming with us Sakura willing or unwilling!!" Sasuke finally

said but with anger.

"Right lets go Sakura" Itachi said.

"SAKURA COME WITH US NOW!!" Sasuke said.

Sakura was getting pissed by Sasuke.All he want is to cause her pain.Well

that's not going to happen.Sakura looked down.Then...she screamed.

"LOOK SASUKE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK.WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT ME

TO GO BACK.I KNOW SO YOU CAN BREAK MY HEART INTO MILLION PIECES.

IS THAT WHY? HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE? I HATE YOU WITH ALL

MY HEART !!" she said.

" I just wanted you back" Sasuke whispered.

" Well good-bye Sasuke .I hope we don't meet again." she said.

With that Sakura and Itachi disappeared.Naruto looked at Sasuke .Sasuke looked

down.His bangs were covering his eyes.Sasuke's eyes got watery.Silent tears

went down his face.

_" I've lost her .I have done real good.I really lost Sakura" _he thought.

_" I really said it. I can't believe it." _Sakura thought.

Sakura and Itachi running to the Akatsuki hideout.

**(a/n: =O omgosh I can't believe I made Itachi and Sasuke cry.Oh well =.**

**hope you liked it.Plz review.Btw if anyone has any ideas for the **

**fan fic contact me.but it's still a sasusaku fanfic I also made a trailer**

**for the story I might put it on my profile so check 2day or 2morrw cause I **

**dont' have time now. = **

**Darkblossom895 **

**= bye.**


	7. returning memories

**Hey guyz!!**

**It'z DarkBlossom895.**

**I'm so srry that I took long about this chapter…I had a lot of work to finish up….and Well **

**here's the next chapter of never love him ?**

**Enjoy**

** Darkblossom895**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Returning memories……..

-

-

* * *

_Hopes of returing to you may never become true..._

* * *

-

-

(Sakura's pov)

Itachi and I were running to the Akatsuki hideout. I wonder how will it be without them. I guess I would

finally be happy. All they did was hurt me. But all I remember was when I was 12 years-old from that age

till now. I don't clearly remember what happen before that My parents died when I was 7 ½ years old.

But no body knew except the hokage and the teacher. All I did was cry. They were everything to me.

I was all by myself. All alone. With no friends and no body to care , there was no reason to live anymore.

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Huh"

"are you ok ?" he asked

" yea …what were you saying again"

"I was say that we're close to the hideout"

_They'll only use you._

Sakura look back no one was there.

_They'll kill you _

Her head started to hurt. Everything started to become black. Then she fell on the ground.

Itachi saw this ,but before she fell ,he caught her in his arms. He touched her forehead.

" _her head is burning"_ he thought.

" your no use to me" Sakura said , her voice changed at little.

"what?!" Itachi said

"what are u talking about Sakura" he said.

Then she opened her eyes. She saw things getting blurry. Then everything she saw was red.

Then it got back to her regular eye sight.

"Sakura what's wrong with you" he said.

Then it hit him.

" _It can't be!" _he thought.

"Sakura wake up"

"Snap out of it" he screamed at her.

Sakura eyes closed.

* * *

-

_I cannot run away ,Fading slowly,I'd give it all to you Letting go of me,Reaching as I fall ,_

_I know it's already over now_

-

**In Sakura's mind.**

"_where……where am I" _she thought.

"hello Sakura" her other part said.

"who….who are you?" Sakura said

"I guess ….hn….they erased your memory didn't they" she said.

" what d-do you m-mean?!" Sakura said.

"Take a look for yourself Sakura" she said

In her mind everything went black. But then she saw Konoha. Everything was destroyed. Then

she saw herself. She was covered in blood. She saw that she was in her 7 year-old body. She

saw invisible arms and a knife with her 7 year old body.

" you thought you can kill me father" her 7 year old body said.

" h-how did u know about this" he said.

" about what ….that your not my real father or about my powers" she asked.

" -cough- b-both" he said.

" easy I knew you weren't my father since the beginning and about my powers every one from

my clan know their power since they are born." she said.

"by the way ..you can't be my dad …by the way you treat me and because you would also have

invisible hands and would of fought back better." she said.

"w-what about your m-mother?!" he said.

"oh that bitch -smirks- I killed her in her mission. Look Kiro I know both of you aren't my damn

parents that's why I killed you." she said.

"Y-you BITCH" he said.

"you killed my only love"

She laughed.

" right.. She was your love ..if she was your love then why did you treat her bad also

..hmm.. Answer that" she said.

She walked up to him.

" you know I'll let you die here." she said.

Then Sakura turned around and walked away. Then kiro got up . He ran behind Sakura.

Then stopped.

" do you think you can still kill me" she said.

"shame"

" why Sakura" he said

"Because you killed my real parents and got me because that bitch's daughter died….and

used me as her damn daughter"

Then he felt a hand on his neck. Then he was picked up and thrown to a house. And

there he slowly died. A tear ran down her face.

" you were stupid …..you knew this was going to happen …..but you still did it"

"I-I did it cause I d-didn't w-want her t-to g-get sad and k-kill herself" he said.

"you could of chosen another child"

"y-you have the s-same eyes a-as h-her b-but your w-were lighter"

"hn… foolish man"

" I-I know"

"you are a disappointment to me"

" and you are to me too Saku-"

Then he died. Slowly but painfully.

-sigh-

"now I have no one beside me"

"a-and I never be loved"

She fell on her knees. Tears ran down her face.

" I must live to kill"

"and no one can stop me"

"within 3 years ,5 villages will be killed and destroyed."

" I hope"

Then Sakura walk away from the **copy **of the Haruno clan. That's right those people

are not from the Haruno clan, their just wannabe's. She walked to a dark alley. She

let tears down her face. None will ever treat her right. They all run away like she's

going to kill them right away.

"Stupid rumors"

" Are you ok" a little boy said.

" who are you" she said.

" oh.. My name is Sasuke.. What's your name and why are you covered in blood?"

"…"

"Why would you care. no one does" she told him.

She got up. She started to run away .Sasuke went after her. Sasuke and

she ended up in the forest. Sasuke caught her hand. She looked at him.

Sasuke looked in her eyes. He saw sadness, sorrow and used. She looked

away.

"why did you follow me?" she asked.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"are you going to run away like the other people?" she said.

"no" he answered her.

She looked at him .He looked back. He hugged her. She didn't do anything.

She stayed still. Then she started to cry. Sasuke hugged her as she cried. He

felt bad for her. He wanted to cry too. But he couldn't. He felt nothing. Then she

started to sing.

"na na naaaaa na na na na naaa naan"she sang**(A/N: the song is from the music**

** box in Elfen Lied)**He listened to her. Then she disappeared. Sasuke looked for her.

But she was gone. In the wind he can hear her voice.

"My name is Sakura. Thanks for making me feel better. I hope we meet

again." he heard.

After he listened ,he heard her giggle.

Then she reappeared in a lake.

"That was close"

" Put you hands up Miss. Sakura" an Anbu said.

Her vectors(invisible arms) came out. They(anbu) attacked her. Then a bullet was

shot. It hit Sakura on the leg. It was very painful to her.

"hurry! As long if Sakura is in pain she can't use her vectors." the 3rd hokage said.

One of the anbu stepped on her body.

"_damn I need to get out of here" _she thought.

"well I guess you learned your lesson Sakura" The anbu said.

"your going to pay for killing all those people." The anbu said to her.

"Like I care" she said.

" I have no one besides me" she said.

" so… go ahead kill me" Sakura said.

The anbu took his foot off of her. This was Sakura's chance to run. The injury was

healing , so she can make a run for it, and she did. She ran as fast as she could.

The anbu went after her. She hid in the bushes and hid her charka very well. The

anbu and the third hokage passed the bushes and went to another place. She

went to the Uchiha household with something in her hand. She got there. She

looked at the entrance. She went to Sasuke 's house. She saw him . He was

leaning on his room window.

"Sasuke" she whisper.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Sakura.

"Sakura" he said.

"shhh" she said.

"what are you doing here" he whispered.

"can I come in" she said.

"um.. Ok" he said and let her in through the window.

" I'm here to thank you for not running away from me and for making me feel better

…..Sasuke" she said.

"..no problem ..Sakura-chan." he said.

"Sasuke I have to give you something" she said

" what is it?" he said.

She took something from her pocket. Then it started to grow. It was a box.

" a…. box ?" he asked.

She shook her head.

" no not just a box a music box … with the song I sang when I disappeared.. And also

……. You can get one wish and one wish only from it." she said.

" really?! " he said

" yes" she said.

Thank you …." he said.

" no problem ..but .. Thank you for not running away from me" she said.

" wait…."

Then Sasuke remembered . His eyes widen.

"Y-your that g-girl that kill that woman." he said shockingly.

Sakura look down and whisper "yes" to him. He backed away from her. Sasuke was

about to run out .Until Sakura caught him. He saw her face. Tears were running down her

face. Her face looked down.

" I knew it …you're all the same …" she whispered.

Then she looked up looked at his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke ..forgive.. Even though you'll forget me now" she said.

"w-what…what do you-"

He was cut off when Sakura's lips were on his.

" _her lips are so soft"_ he thought.

" _memory lose"_ she said in her mind.

Sasuke' s eyes widen. His eyes started to close.

" saku…ra" he said before falling in her arms. One last tear ran own her face.

" by tomorrow you'll forget about me and live on " she said.

She hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry" she said

Sakura placed Sasuke on his bed. And she placed the music box on his litle table next

to his lamp. Then she jumped out and ran into the forest.

" there's no point in living so I guess I must die" she said.

Then pain came to her leg. Then she remembered that she was shot. Then the next minute

the anbu were surrounding her. One of the anbu hit her in her leg and her head and took her

down. They took her to the hokage. Then the hokage told then to take her into the middle of

the forest. The anbu and the hokage arrived at the forest.

"Sakura from now on your powers will be put away and your memory will be erased." the hokage said.

"Fine ..do whatever you want " she said.

With that her memory was erased and she had fake parents again and live normally ,but was

always picked on because of her big forehead and Sasuke forgot everything about Sakura and lived on too.

* * *

-

_You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)_

_-  
_

* * *

Then everything got black again and she saw her inner.

"now Sakura , you see your past"

"the Akatsuki is going to use you ..in that case I'll give you your powers back and pretend like you

don't have them and use them when it's time" inner Sakura said.

"Hai" Sakura said.

* * *

And everything got black again then she heard her named being called.

"huh"

"Sakura … finally your awake"

"yea I guess"

"do you feel different?" Itachi said.

" no" she lied.

"ok"

Well lets get back on to the Akatsuki hideout .We're almost there s we should hurry." he said.

"ok" Sakura responded.

And then again they ran to the hidout and Sakura hoped they wouldn't find out she remembered

everything.

* * *

-

_you'll never understand me because I'm might already be dead_

_-_

* * *

**Well thatz it of "never love him".**

**Hoped you liked it :)**

**I need idea's for the next chapter cause from now on I got nothing so please give me **

**some ideas. **

**Please review **

**I need reviews so I can start the new chapter .**

**Later,**

**Darkblossom895**


	8. LonelinessSasuke’s Girlfriend! The End

_****_

Darkblossom895here XD! Long time no see …right now I'ma thank a da ppl that love dis story and review mostly …well thanks a bunch……This is the end of never love him.. A surprising ending… I'm sorry I took this long… I had writers block & had a to of school work

_**- harunosakua (thnxz at lot for being there from the first chapter…) x] **_

_**- Kittens-Angel (you 2)**_

_**- Baby Jag (love Ur comments)**_

_**- RAS144 (thanks so much)**_

_**- 'GOTH Lolita27 (also thnxz and love Ur comments 2)**_

_**-SoccerChick2011 (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-Kimyuri-chan (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-babdboynara (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-JigokuShoujosRevenge (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-ZayZay1221 (thanks for commenting)**_

_**- (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-TayTay-Chan (thanks for commenting)**_

_**(thanks for commenting)**_

_**-midnightsun3721 (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-serenity uchiha (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-red24ly (thanks for commenting)**_

_**-Silv3rMist (thanks for commenting)**_

_**Thnxz you guys…XD **_

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Never Love him…chapter…9**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

_**-**_

_**Loneliness…/Sasuke's Girlfriend?! The End…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

For a moment I know I was always Lonely. No one believed in me. Everyone made fun of me. I hated it. It hurt so much. I hated them for that. I was a monster. I could kill anyone. I'm Sakura Haruno. The girl with the big forehead. The weak one that brought everyone down. The person who is going to destroy Konoha for doing this to me. They will pay. Now that I have all my memory back. I will destroy the people who hurt me so much. The first person: Sasuke Uchiha.

Normal POV 

It was sunny at Konoha. But many people were destroyed from the disappearance of Sakura Haruno. Almost all the injured people had died. Everything seems dull for them. Naruto and Sasuke were affected a lot. Naruto hardly ate Ramen. He got really quite, wasn't a loud mouth anymore. Sakura was …… like a big sister for him. (Naruto's Younger than her by idk months).Sasuke was still the same person. He didn't show it. But it hurt him. It hurt him seeing Sakura with his brother. Sasuke sees his mistake about not caring for Sakura. He had treated Sakura so badly throughout her whole life.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turn around to see his girlfriend named Emiko. Her name means beautiful child and she was beautiful. She had brown hair and green eyes that shine in the sun. She had a perfect body that every woman wanted and what men desired for. Sasuke had chosen her because she was very powerful. He wants to have strong children. She was a medical ninja. Tsunade had replaced her with Sakura. Sakura felt unwanted. She had destroyed her. She was put in Team 7. But they had too many team mates. One of them had to be taken away. Sakura was chosen. She felt miserable. When Sakura was taken away, she had train much harder. She became the best medical ninja. She knew techniques that Tsunade didn't know. But her place was taken away. Everybody loved Emiko. Sakura was invisible to all of them.

"Emiko" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun… I wanted to know if you are ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he answered.

"Ok…" she responded

Emiko looked down. Sasuke had grown apart ever since that "stupid pink haired bitch" had disappeared and when he came back from the mission to get her back.

"It is about her.?" she murmured.

"What!" he said.

"IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT FREAK WITH THE PINK HAIR THAT MADE U LIKE THIS?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about…her name is Sakura… and I could care less if she was alive or not" he lied.

Emiko smiled. Her short bangs covered her eyes.

"Then prove it" she said.

"How?" he answer.

"Let me give you a child Sasuke… Touch me… Marry me" she said…

Sasuke looked away.

"Why..?" he asked.

"I want to know if you care if you don't then do it Sasuke" she said.

"No" he answered.

Emiko was surprise. She always got what she wanted. Always. But now Sasuke rejected her. Tears came out of her eyes.

"I hate you…" she murmured.

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE…IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THAT BITCH" She yelled.

"If I died then will you care about me?" she asked.

Sasuke was surprised.

She ran.

_**Emiko……**_

_**Sakura….**_

_**Suicide…..**_

Then it hit him. Emiko was going to kill herself. He ran after her. Emiko ran until she got to a cliff. She went to the edge.

"Emiko!"

She turned around. She looked at him.

"Don't do it" he said.

She stepped back.

"AND IF I DO?!!" SHE ANSWERED.

"…."

"THOUGHT SO!" she said.

She was about to throw herself.

"I'll do it" he said.

"I'll marry you… touch you too…" he said.

She smirked. Her plan work. Like she said before. No one denies her.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

She ran to him and kissed him with so much passion. He kissed back. She started touching him and brought herself to the floor. He was still kissing her while being on top of her.

**

* * *

**

With Sakura:

Sakura and Itachi finally made it to the Hideout. Itachi took me to his room. But I felt weird. Out of no where my heart started pounding and hurting, like someone I love is hurting me. I sighed. I'm never going to love Sasuke. Am I? He hurt me. He violated me. He lied to me. He and Hinata made me feel sadness, pain and loneliness. I looked around. Itachi's room is plain. I saw a picture. I walked across the room to look. I looked at the picture. The picture was Itachi's family.

"_They look so happy" _she thought.

She looked down.

Happiness that I well never get." she said.

"You haven't look in the right places"

Sakura quickly turned around. She saw Itachi. His eyes were on the picture. He walked to her. Sakura got scared. She backed away. Itachi looked at her. She looked back. He took her hand. He put her hand on his chest. He looked at her. She felt his heart beats. His heart was pounding hard. She looked at his face. He was blushing.

"This …Sakura …you make me feel… happy" he said.

"I really love you… I don't want Sasuke to get in the way…Sakura" he said.

She looked at him and smiled. A tear fell down her cheek. Itachi thought he had hurt her. But she was smiling.

"I can never forget Sasuke… he haunts my mind…. The harder I try to despise him… I can't Itachi. I wish you can help me love you….. Help me forget him….to never loves him…" she said

Itachi took her face and kissed her. She kissed him back. He walked towards the bed still kissing her. He carefully lied her down on his bed. Sakura heart was pounding hard. She put her hand in Itachi's chest. They broke apart. She looked at him and he looked at her. They blushed.

"Itachi…"

"Sakura"

"I can't…"

He looked at her. He was shocked.

"Give me time"

"… Alright…."

He got off of her. He was about to walk out. He stopped.

"Sakura…"

"Forget Sasuke… that's all I ask… I will give you the happiness you want"

She was shocked. She smiled. She looked up.

"I can never be happy"

"Don't… do …it… Itachi…"

"I'm a demon"

"I can kill you right now if I wanted to…"

Itachi was shocked. He looked at her.

"You remember?"

"Of course Itachi… It's my powers and my past. .how can I not remember"

"You're going to use me to destroy Konoha" she said

" ….."

"Tell me the truth!"

"..Yes"

"The leader wants to see us" he said

Sakura got up and followed Itachi out of the room. They walked many hallways. They finally made it. Itachi opened the door. Sakura saw all the Akatsuki. Her eyes widened. There weren't many of the Akatsuki left. She looked around. She saw Sasori.

"I thought I killed you" she said.

"Yes you did but I was revived" Sasori said.

"Sakura Haruno" Pein said.

She looked up.

"Come here" he said.

She walked up.

"**I told you that they were going to use you …Sakura"**

"**Kill them"**

"**Destroy them" Her demon said.**

"You are such…a….perfect…. killer…Sakura" Pein said.

She smiled.

Pein looked at her. He smirked.

"_So she let her demon take over ……huh…" _he thought.

"Such an honor to meet the leader." she said.

"Same" he said.

"What do you want me to do?" she said.

"Help destroy Konoha "he said

"With pleasure" she smirked.

"You may leave Sakura" he said.

She looked at him. Then she turned around and left. The rest also left. She went to Itachi's room. He came in also.

"Where's the shower" she asked.

He pointed to it. She went inside. After 20 minutes, she came out with just a towel. Itachi looked at her. She looked back. She went up to him and kissed him and pushed him to the bed. She opened her eyes. He eyes were different. They were bloody red.

"You're not Sakura" Itachi said.

"**Of course…no… I'm not a weakling…Itachi…-kun" **She said

"But you are not the Sakura I like" he said.

He turned them around. He pinned her.

"You're not the Sakura I know!" he yelled.

The demon was surprised.

"**You really love that girl**." she whispered.

"**But I can give you….pleasure… Itachi-kun… something she can never give…since she still loves Sasuke**" she said.

"**Face the facts…. She'll never love you…. Just Sasuke**"

"**But unlike me I would give you this body… and make it yours**" she said

Itachi smirked.

"Fine have it your way"

"Let's continue where we were off"

Itachi kissed Sakura. She kissed him back.

"Itachi…" she whispered.

Itachi took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue battle for domination. Of course Itachi won. He parted his lips from hers and attacked her neck. He sucked her neck marking her, his. She moaned.

"Itachi-kun" She said.

**

* * *

**

With Sasuke:

"I don't want this. I can't." he thought.

He parted his lips from her.

"Sasuke-kun…. don't stop" she said.

"Someone is coming" he said.

Then an ANBU was seen.

"The hokage would like to speak with you" The ANBU said.

Then they disappeared. They saw all of the other teams.

"Sasuke -teme you're late" Naruto said.

"As well as you heard and know that Sakura Haruno had become a missing ninja. She has been followed and found out she has a demon. She can kill any person she could. Her powers were taken away from her by the third Hokage. She was too dangerous. Her parents have been killed the day she was born. She had foster parent but she killed them in revenge for her real parent." She said

Everyone was shocked. Except Emiko. Sasuke remember what he said to Sakura.

"_I know have you feel Sasuke-kun"_

"_I know what it feels like"_

"_No you don't. You're nothing but a worthless girl" he said_

"_You have everything" he said_

He regrets what he said to her that day.

"So why do we need to know this" Emiko said.

"Pein is going to use Sakura to destroy the village" she said.

Many gasped were heard.

"The village will be attacked soon. I want all of you to be on your guard. Understand." she said.

"Hai"

"Good. Now leave" she said.

They left. The hokage sighed.

"Sakura, I hope you're ok. Please don't let the demon take over" she said to herself.

**

* * *

**

With Sakura:

Her eyes turn to her normal eye color. She felt someone touching her and kissing her neck. She gasped.

"Itachi… please stop" she said.

Itachi stop. He looked at Sakura eyes. He smiled. He kissed her lips and hugged her.

"I missed you Sakura" He said.

"Itachi" she said.

"Change and get some rest" eh said

"Ok" she whispered.

Many days has passed by. Sakura trained with Itachi. Pein had started his plan on attacking Konoha. Itachi and Sakura had gotten close.

* * *

-

_You know I'll always love you but now I just don't like you_

-

* * *

"Sakura I would like to speak with you" Pein said.

"Yes Leader-sama" she said

"Follow me" he said.

She followed him to a dark room He looked at her. She looked back. He got on front of her. He put his hand on her forehead. Sakura eyes went back.

"You under my control Sakura" he said

"Yes master" she replied.

"It's time" he said.

She smiled. The destruction will soon begin.

**

* * *

**

In Konoha: with Sasuke

"What have I done?"

"I let her go…"

"You left and it's my entire fault"

"What are these feeling I have for you"

He looked down. Tears started to run down his face.

"_Sasuke. I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it."_

"_If you would only be with me."_

"_I promise I'll never let you regret it."_

"_I can give you happiness"_

"_I'll do anything for you Sasuke, so please don't walk away."_

"Sakura, if only I'd listen to… Maybe… this wouldn't of happened." he said

"I can't believe. After all these years. I finally know my feeling for you."

"Sakura I l-"

"Sasuke-kun" Emiko said.

"You want to start rebuilding your clan now "She whispered in his eyes.

He pushed her away. He brushed his tears way. He looked at her. No he didn't. He glared at her. He said something that surprised him and her.

"Emiko… I want to break up" he said.

Tears ran down her face.

"But you promised to marry me…. Do you want to commit suicide because of you?" she said.

"Go ahead "he said.

And she did. She took a kunai and sliced her throat. She died in an instant. Sasuke was surprised. But on the good side, he can now be with Sakura. He looked down at her body. He turned around and walked away.

"You're such a useless person Emiko" he said.

There was an explosion. Half the village was taken out. Sasuke ran to the explosion. At this moment almost everything was destroyed. Many bodies were found dead. Smoke came from the middle of the village. In that smoke was the whole Akatsuki. The smoke disappeared. Sasuke went to the smoke. The first person he saw was Sakura. He looked her into her eyes. They weren't the same eyes he fell in love with. They were bloody red. She smirked.

"I'll take care of this kid" she said.

"Alright" Pein said.

She walked to Sasuke and got into a fighting stand.

"Sakura I don't want to fight you!" he said.

" I don't care" She responded.

He looked behind her, he saw the gang fighting with the other members. The person he didn't not see was Itachi. He was missing. I kunai was thrown to him. He dodged it. He looked at Sakura.

" I'm sorry Sakura" he said.

He ran to her and the fight started. Blood splattered. What seemed lie days of fight were just a few minutes. Sasuke was really exhausted just fight Sakura. She was about to attack him, But she stopped. She looked at him. Sasuke tooked this change to tell Sakura the truth.

" Sakura I l-" He said but was interrupted.

" I don't care Uchiha. You broke my heart and I will never love you" she said.

He looked at her. He was shocked.

"But I would love to see your blood everywhere" she said.

"Your not the Sakura I know" he said.

" Of Course . I'm not a weakling" She said.

" I'm her demon and I love taking revenge" She said.

" Sakura" he whispered.

He ran to her and did something so unexpected. He kissed her with so much emotion. He wrapped his arms around her. He parted their lips.

" Please Sakura"

"Come back ….come back to me!"

" I love you"

" Foolish little brother"

Sasuke turned around. He finally saw Itachi.

" So you finally reveal yourself Itachi" He said.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura said.

Sakura was controlled by her demon again. She ran to Sasuke to finish him off. But she was stopped by Itachi. She looked at him.

" This is my fight Sakura" he said.

"Go have fun " He said.

Sakura smirked. With a blink of an eye she was gone.

" Shall we begin" Itachi said.

They fought till one was dead.

* * *

Blood everywhere. Screams were heard from the village. People were being killed. Sakura looked around. She felt something wet on her face. She felt tears running down her face.

"what am I doing" she said.

"what have I done"

"I have to stop this"

Then she remembered. Itachi and Sasuke. With that she ran as fast as she could to them. She finally saw them. They were both in a bad shape. Both had their sword aiming for each other and running to each other. She ran to stop them.

_**SPLAT!**_

Blood was everywhere. On Sasuke and Itachi's face. Both with shocked faces. They looked at the person they hit.

"_Sakura!"_ they thought.

They pulled their swords from her body and threw them. She fell into Itachi's arms. He kneeled down hold Sakura in her hands.

" I was wrong. Revenge is nothing but pain" She said.

" Don't talk Sakura" Sasuke said.

Tears went down Sasuke's face.

"What have I done to you?" he said.

" Everything" she said

"you taught me many things Sasuke" she said.

" Then I want to take it back everything that I said to you … Sakura" he said.

" It's…. too… late.. for ..that …Sasuke…" she whispered enough for them to hear.

" It's never too late" he said

" But…… it….. Is ……for…… me…" she said.

" Don't talk Sakura" Itachi said.

" I'm about to die.. Let me talk"

"Just my final words.." she said

"Your not going to die " they said.

" I love you both"

" You both care"

"But…."

"I…"

" Love…"

"shhh.. Don't speak Sakura." Itachi said.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I'll always will" she said.

Sasuke smiled.

" Me too… Sakura me too" he said.

"I'm glad"

"Itachi I'm sorry" she said.

"I can never forget Sasuke… But you'll find a woman that you love the same as me.. And you'll love happy" she said.

" No one can replace this love I have for you" he said.

……….

(thump, thump)

……..

(thump. Thump)

……

(Thump)

…

..

Sakura eyes finally close.

"Sakura"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Sasuke yelled.

"no you can't be dead" he said.

Naruto came running to them. He saw them. He saw Sakura's lifeless body. Tears ran down his face. He fell to the ground. His sister died. Why did this happen.

Light came from Sakura's body. Sasuke looked at her. There was a big explosion. But this explosion recreated everything. When Sasuke looked. He saw Itachi and Sakura's body no where to be found. He looked up. He smiled. Naruto looked up.

"It's all your fault….. Hinata" he said.

" Naruto-kun" she said while running to him.

He went to her with a fake smile. He was going to destroy her for killing Sakura.

Never love him? I was wrong. I knew I'll never forget Sasuke.

"I will always love you Sakura" he said.

Akatsuki was completely destroyed.

shinobi died.

Just to find peace…

* * *

(Sakura p.o.v)

My heart was torn between two brother that shown me…. If you don't look in the right places…. You'll never find love…. But if you wait and try hard for that love.. That person will love you back… but when it was too late….

_Sasuke_

_Or _

_Itachi….?_

_I chose… but in my final words…_

_Good-bye…_

_Sasuke-kun_…

_I love you_…

(thump)…..

(thu-….)

………………..

**THE END!!!**

**Wow that was the best…I'm finish..**

**I hope you liked the ending..**

**I'm planning to do a sequel of "Never love him"…**

**If you want me to continue review… or P.m me..**

**Here's a preview of the sequel… that might happen…**

**Never love him 2: Our Scafice**

" _my bonds…." _

"_with them…."_

"_are…. Already …over…"_

"_Foolish brother"_

"_You know…all this time…she's"_

"_Still alive".._

"_good-bye my lover"_

……_._

**Well****that's it those lines are from Sakura ( illusion…or not?) and Itachi….**

**I'm making a trailer for it.. Coming out soon in Youtube.. if it's not gay & deletes it….**

**Now I'm working on Loved or hated and a two or 3 shot story called "Our betrayal"…**

**So stay tune…**

**Byebye**

**Darkblosoom895**

REVIEW


End file.
